


Rat Bastard

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Morally Gray Blanca, NSFW, Not Fluff, Sex for Favors, Smut, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Desperate after being captured, Ash tries to negotiate.Tumblr anon request





	Rat Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request, but still wondering why I wrote this. I think I just wanted smut. Not my ship but wanted to see if I could do it. Request probably wanted more of an actual ship, but eh. ya get what ya get.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction
> 
> Written quickly.

He remembered the second time he met Blanca. He remembered being terrified, naked and tied to the bed in one of Marvin’s shitty hotel rooms, marks still on his back from hours with the prior client…. His brain whirled. Such a big man. He would hurt no matter how gentle he tried to be, Ash had no reason to believe he’d be gentle then.

So he’d had a panic attack.

                Thankfully sex wasn’t what was on his teacher’s mind in that hotel room back then.

                Ash was older now. His body more mature.  ….thankfully adults don’t get bigger.

It wasn’t like he was doing this because he wanted to… He was doing this out of habit, the best way to get what he wanted……

…………………………………………….

“Crying won’t do you any good, pretend to like it. You can get more information if they think you like it,”

Ash wanted to protest, say he knew, but…. Fuck it hurt. His rim was straining, he had prepped himself, he had. Four fingers and all. Blanca’s hands felt impossibly big on his hips. He felt twelve again…. He fought down the panic attack. This was not then. The tried to control his heavy breathing. He could leave if he wanted….he just didn’t want to. He needed this exchange. …And Blanca wouldn’t be cruel, would he?

If the man decided to be cruel, his body would definitely be ruined. He wished he knew what his teachers sexual habits with women were, other than ‘frequent’. He knew the other liked fiery women, so he tried to remain brave.

He bit his lip as his teacher guided him down slowly. It hurt, it hurt…. ithurt,ithurt,itHURT!!! He tasted blood in his mouth. He’d bit his tongue. It wasn’t even halfway in…. there’s no way. He felt the water drip down his face. He breathed, he could do this. Eiji, think of Eiji- “Ngh-!” he flinched and retracted up. Ok, don’t think of him. He wouldn’t want him doing this…. Save him, save him. This was an exchange. Do this, get that….  

                He opened his eyes to Blanca’s look of concern…. He hated it. He wanted to punch that broad chest. This was all his fault!! If he hadn’t come out of retirement, he wouldn’t be trapped by Dino. He wouldn’t be here doing _this_! Ash fumed.

It hurt so much…. Maybe he should have let Blanca play with him beforehand…. He wondered what his teacher would have done. He seemed to be trying to make this a pleasant experience.

…………………………………………………………………………………

“Yut Lung keeps chasing away my women,”

“You sure your giant cock doesn’t do that on it’s own?”

“A lot of women like what I’m packing,” he chided, “It’s feminine to like a bit of pain, but you wouldn’t know, would you?”

Ash made a face.

“Don’t be like that kitty cat. Don’t worry, I’m not interested in you,”

……………………………………………….

“Aah- ow!” Ash cringed as he sunk down.

His belly must’ve been distorted. His guts….

The man under him carefully wiped the tears away, “You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to, there are other ways you can pay me,” it made him feel like a kid.

“This is all I have for right now….”

“You’ve got a good brain in that pretty little head, you could put it to work for me as well as Golzine,”

“…This is easier,”

…………………………………………………….

“No! I assure you I’m better than any girl!”

Blanca looked at him, “If that’s what you want…”

“I don’t want it you idiot! I just need to make sure Eiji is okay! Everyone else would take this offer, why won’t you!?”

……………………………………………………………

“If this is too much….”

“This is worth more than a blowjob,”

He would definitely choke on something that size, especially if the other got ‘into’ it. He never enjoyed someone cutting off his airflow, it made him anxious. You could never predict when they would give it back or if they even realized they were doing it. Also his jaw would cramp….. And sometimes blowjobs seemed more personal.

He shook his hips and Blanca gave him a controlled but appreciative moan.

……………………………………….

They lay in their post-coital bliss facing each other, Ash’s head pillowed on Blanca’s bicep, the rest of his body curled in the fetal position. Their breathing slowed. The older man was stroking his hair.

“…..so Eiji is safe now? Or how many more times do I gotta do this,” He croaked.

“I’m sorry kitten, but I can’t assure you anything,” Blanca felt the slight body stiffen next to him. Sharp green eyes widened, analyzing everything. Realization. He prepared to deflect a kick to the groin.

“You jumped me without getting the full information. I had never agreed on my end,”

“Y-you played me!!”

“I did and you should have known better,”

“I-I’m telling Golzine! He’ll fire you knowing you did this to me!” His legs shook as he kneeled on the bed, shifting to gain height to scold the other man.

“I think not, my contract with him is up, I am now employed my Master Yut Lung. Monsieur won’t believe you anyways. He knows I like women, but you were good kitten, I’ll give you that. I enjoyed our time together.”

 

“Y-you! You rat bastard!” He trembled in anger .He watched Blanca leave. If his legs weren’t so numb he’d vault himself across the room and throw futile punches at the man.

“You knew this would happen, that’s why you never seduced me in the beginning of our relationship,” the man nonchalantly waved, “I’m a professional. I know better than to let my feelings get in the way. You were fun. You definitely have some talent, but I know that’s not your only talent. Use your other skills to get yourself out of here. I was only hired to bring you back. I don’t think it’s wise, but it’s not my problem if you run away again.”

  
“You fucking lying cheating bastard!”

“I love you too. Now rest up. You need a new plan to reunite with that boyfriend of yours. I'm expecting you to make quite a bit of trouble, you always do. Ciao, kitty cat.”

The door closed, leaving Ash alone in the lavish room with the down pillows and silk sheets he had always hated. There were more tricks in his book... but how to execute them without Eiji paying the price. At least the ace wouldn't be played against him again.


End file.
